Source code is also referred to as a source program sometimes, and is a non-compiled program instruction sequence that is written according to specific program design language specifications. Therefore, the source code is a series of human-readable computer language instructions. In a modern program language, an ultimate objective of computer source code is to translate a human-readable program instruction sequence into a computer-executable binary instruction. This process is referred to as compilation, and is accomplished by using a compiler.
Based on the foregoing description, a current code compilation and execution procedure is as follows: After obtaining source code, a compiler compiles the source code into target code, and then sends the target code to hardware that executes the code, such as a central processing unit (CPU). The CPU executes the target code to obtain an execution result.
However, code execution efficiency in the foregoing solution is relatively low.